Work vehicles such as tractors can include elements such as a backhoe hydraulic pump which hydraulically operates a hydraulic cylinder of a backhoe mounted to a rear section of the vehicle body. The hydraulic pump can be attached to an outer side surface of a transmission case. Conventional work vehicles can also include a power take-off (PTO) gang shaft that drives the hydraulic pump by using a gang mechanism, where the application and cessation of the driving force to the PTO gang shaft is conducted via a PTO clutch in the transmission case. Exemplary embodiments of such a work vehicle are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-184120.
Different PTO shafts can be used to output the rotational power from a power source to an implement, depending on the drive power and the type of implement being used. Improvements in the PTO shaft can increase the operability of the work vehicle.